Birthday trauma
by Tonisia zan frella Sherlolly
Summary: It's Aneishias birthday and all she feels is depressed. Not being able to see her like this Tom enlist the help of some old friends to make her day! To learn more about Niamh please read tough beginnings and a large truth
1. Chapter 1

Birthday Trauma

Tom walked up the street -he knew where he was going but could he do it?

"Tupper" he heard a familiar voice behind him say. He turned and saw Dan.

"Dan!" Tom said

"Oh no -where now? Were you going to Neish's?" Dan asked, smiling. (Dan knew that Tom had a massive crush on Neish!)

"No!" Tom lied trying to hide his cheeks turning bright red. "Liar," said Dan "come on Tupper, get it over with ask her out." Said Dan. For Tom it wasn't that easy. Tom had things that he could never tell her and that was tearing him inside out, however, he couldn't live without her anymore.

"Seeya Tupper," yelled Dan as he ran off. Tom walked up the street, fiddling nervously with his hands. He walked up the path to Neish's house. Shaking nervously, Tom extended his hand and knocked on the door. He heard the lock click and saw Neish peek out. "Happy Birthday!" said Tom smiling. "Come on in Tupper." said Neish. Tom walked through the door and followed Neish upstairs. He had barely sat down when he realised that Neish had been crying. "What's up?" Asked Tom soothingly, putting his arm around her. "It's just no-one ever visits me on my birthday." She said before bursting into tears. "Hey I came and I know Keri's coming up later I just saw Dan and he wishes you a happy birthday but can't come. Cheer up, please." He said. Although he didn't realise, Neish turned and buried her head in the crook of his neck. "I know only, I mean, my mum left at God knows what time this morning, so I've been alone all day!" She sobbed

"Why didn't you ring?" Tom asked. "Your always here Tom, don't your parents notice your missing?" She exclaimed, wiping the tears from her eyes

"No, they're always off opening some gallery. At the moment their in Switzerland for about 4 months and Mrs Digby's out because her sons ill and Hitch the butler is on a mission." Tom said as

Neish laughed "The Butler, haha!"


	2. Chapter 2: the sparked wood

Tom and Neish burst out laughing and they even had to look away from each other to stop. Tom had left his bag downstairs so he went to get it. When he returned, he realised that Neish was crying again.

Tom knew without a shadow of doubt that Neish was hiding something so, he sat down next to her. "Ok, I know your hiding something Neish, so tell me... Please." He whispered in her ear.

She turned "I'm not the only one hiding something!"

"Neish I'm really sorry, but I can't tell you because mi-1 classified it and I don't want to go to jail and..." He was about to say "never see you again." but managed to stop himself. "And what?" said Neish.

Tom was frantically searching for something to say, eyes clamped shut, when he felt breath by his ear. "You can say it," said Neish and

so, Tom did "and never see you again!" He muttered. "Oh... Tom." said Neish. She ran out of the room and went to the bathroom. Tom sunk his head into his hands. Was this the end of their friendship? Had he ruined it? She came back in, clutching a book to her chest. She opened the book to around 3 years ago and handed it to Tom and he read:

"Dear Diary,

I started a new school today, oh and m.i.9. In my class there's one stuck up snob who I hate. Then theirs Dan, who she like really fancies and he doesn't like her. Byron likes to play music on his guitar, but he's not very good. Then of course, there's Tom. He's really quiet and seems as though he doesn't have many friends, but he's cute and part of M.I.9."

Tom looked up and saw Neish smiling at him. He stood up and put his arms around Neish, who in turn, put her arms around him. Tom had just had a brilliant idea:

"Bazinga!" He muttered.

"What?" Asked Neish.

"I need to go in a little bit, is that ok?" He asked, hoping she would be fine with it.

"Of course Tom. Keri's on her way up, and if you're here she'll ask loads of questions anyway!" Neish said laughing that Tom even asked. "Why does he do such sweet things?" She thought.

"Will you be ok?" Tom asked, genuinely worried.

"Oh Tom! I'll be fine!" She said smiling.

"Ok" Tom said, picking up his bag.

"I'll call you later." He finished as he left the house. Tom ran down the street, he just had to do this for Neish. She deserved it.

**thanks for all the epic reviews I've been encouraged to write more so I will hope you like it**


	3. Chapter 3: uh oh

Tom burst open the door to his house. "Jeez Tom slow down," laughed Toms oldest sibling Caleb. Caleb physically resented Tom and Tom had nothing but contempt for Caleb. "Leave him alone said cara Toms younger sister. " Naahhh fight" said Jordan "oh god," sai Elis "nooo" said Harvey and Alex the twins at the same time. " what?" Said Kyle "oh shhhhh" said Tom bolting up stairs he rammed his door shut and pulled out his phone. Scrolling down the contacts he found her. He debated weather to phone her or keri. Slowly he pushed the button and rang.

"Hello,"

"It's Tom..."

"Yes yes I'm ok!"

"Umm I need your help..."

"I'm planing a party!"

"Great I'll see you at the usual meeting place!"

Who had Tom decided to ring? how would she help the situation? Will Tom need anyone else? And would he succeed in the task he was trying to complete?

Tom walked into the café and sat the usual seat and bought his usual stuff and bought the person a milkshake. The girl walked in and literally threw herself at Tom. She wrapped her hands around his neck and crushed her lips against his. Tom placed his hands on her shoulders and shoved her away. "Stop!" He yelled. "I don't want this at all Lis."

"I know I just had to do it Tom to say goodbye." She said "because no doubt after this you and Neish will take off!"

"You think?" He said his voice bright.

"Yeah!" Said Lis "that's why I won't help you. I loved you."

"You lied to me!" Said Tom and he ran out of the café. Crying hard, he put his head in his hands and sat aimlessly on the ledge outside the café. The Morgan's had decided on a family outing that even Dan had to go on. Dan was really not happy. They walked past the ledge and Dan stopped dead in his tracks.

"Daniel Morgan keep up." Said mrs Morgan Tom started to giggle like an idiot.

"Mum that's Tom." Wined Dan

"Ok meet us inside in 20 minutes," mr Morgan told Dan

"Hey Tommo," said Dan "what's up?"

"Nothing Dan I don't wanna talk about it!" Said Tom not moving his head from his hands.

Dan knew he couldn't comfort Tom from there and that only maybe Neish could calm him down.

**well that went well!? What will Tom know now there isn't much more time. Also there's only 3 more chapters of this but I have planned a sequel **


	4. The dire need

**Hello i think theres like 2 chapters left before the sequel "3 spies 1 detective" but zan is all I have to say Zoe is coming back so yeah please understand. That both Zoe and keri are in this story!**

Dan rang Neish and sat with Tom. When she arrived Dan stood up and walked over to her. She had been smiling but saw the dead look in the blondes eyes and stared at him confused beyond compare, yet some how was scarily ,and probably too, intrigued to know what Tom could have done to make the blonde react in such a way. Scaring the living shit out of anyone who even knew him from like a weird ornate summer camp he had attended as a child or some scout group he had been on or a school trip he was a part of or just knew his name or anything about him.

" what," She asked

"You have to ask Tom," he said but the dead expression did not leave his face.

"Hey," said Neish sitting beside Tom "whats up?"

"To be honest," Tom asked

"Please what you can tell me!" Neish said

"Umm well Melissa is in there and well her and Roly were my friends at primary when I first moved here and well in year Severn Melissa and I we umm we dated for a bit but I couldn't deal with it cuz of riseing stars and mi-high and..." He ran out of breath but just broke down crying.

"Hey Tom we've all had history," Neish said (hey guys for the low down on Tom and Melissa I know original right read tough beginnings and a large truth)

"That's not the point!" Tom sobbed

"I've got to go but Tom I love you!" She whispered so Dan wouldn't hear they had decided to keep it all a secret although they no longer had to. (In this story Stella removed the rule about agent agent relation ships because of next chapter) Tom looked at Neish as she left and realised that dan was going to try and get it out of him. "Brilliant" he thought. "So you gonna tell me what's up?" Dan asked.

"Hmm let me think about that umm no!" Said Tom

"Ok what about what's up between you and Neish!" He half chuckled.

"There is absolutely nothing going on between Aneisha and I." Tom said surprised that he hadn't blushed.

"Oh yeah, them why are you calling her Aneisha all of a sudden!" Said Dan

Tom looked at his watch,"don't you have somewhere to go?!" He asked pointing out that Dan's twenty minuets were up. "Yeah slightly more important," said Dan he was not letting Tom of this easily.

" ugh Dan listen carefully. There is nothing different between Neish and I then there has been since we all became friends." Tom said trying to get his friend to understand the stone cold lie he was telling. Dan looked Tom up and down he knew Tom was lying. However, Dan had a great idea he needn't get it out of Tom if keri could get it out of Neish. If keri could get it out if Neish then... Wait Dan had another idea keri needn't get it out of Neish all that matters is that Tom thinks she told him.

Dan decided to leave Tom and complete the task at hand the next day. He turned to say goodbye but Tom had already gone. He didn't know where but he'd gone and fast too Dan couldn't see anyone anywhere. He picked up his rucksack and went inside. As Tom heard the door shut he put his head around and silently laughed as Dan was scolded for being late. He thought it was brilliant that Dan thought he was gone. He just knew now who to ring. Niamh!

Tom walked up the drive and rang the bell. A certain Mrs castle opened the door. "Hello Tom here to see Niamh?" She asked Tom nodded "model spy den" said mrs castle.

Tom flew up the stairs along one massive landing and up he next flight of stairs he the climbed the ladder into the model spy den and sat down on a chair. "I love this place!" Said Tom

"Careful it's only Lego remember!" Said Niamh

"I'm not gonna touch it." Tom said and Niamh laughed at him. She was several feet taller than Tom and just a little bit scarier. Most importantly she was a lot smarter especially with people. "Welllllllll then what can I do for you Tom?" Niamh said smiling

"Ok so my friends really upset cuz her parents always forget her birthday which was yesterday. I want to plan a party for Saturday." Said Tom

"Ok we are going to need invites streamers a dj music she likes food a caterer and your brother!" Said Niamh

"My brother?" Asked Tom

"Yes Camden can get the addresses of everyone!" Said Niamh

"Ok where will we have it?" Came out of Toms mouth.

"Here, my parents are in Switzerland tomorrow mrs castles going to see her son and manda will be like anything for a fellow agent can hitch help move stuff?" Said Niamh

" yeah he can brill. Lets start writing invites!" Tom yelled

"No you do that ill do caterers and cake and dj because people work. What did you get her?" Said Niamh

"Oh no I forgot to give it her and now I've lost it!" Said Tom

"Ok leave it to me!" Said Niamh. Tom picked up his bag and ran down the stairs to get paper and pens it was quicker than taking the lift. Neish was going to love this and he'd done it. Tom was so proud and happier than he'd been in several years. He walked to the draw with an elegant smile on his face

**I still need 3 new characters 1 villain 1 spy and a sister for Neish if you want it to be you pm me on here or dm on insta tonisiazanfrella_sherlolly thanks love ya**


	5. Plot twist

It was the day before the party and Tom had one more task to complete make sure Neish was coming without her knowing it was a party. He walked up the path and knocked lightly on the door. Aneishia swung open the door and flung her arms around him. At first Tom was shocked, despite them both knowing that they liked each other they never shared these sort of moments, but eased into the hug without needing to disturb it. It was perfect. Tom looked behind Neish to see keri and Zoe (yes Zoe is back sorry! Dans reunion is coming up zan but not till the last chapter) and quickly realised that Dan would soon find out. He dropped his arms Neish did the same but looked at Tom questioningly. Tom looked at keri and Zoe and Neish soon realised what had happened. "So why are you here?" Asked Neish moving swiftly from the paradise that the two had just shared. "Oh just to umm give you umm this" Tom said he handed her an invite. Ok so that wasn't the plan but he'd put that it was his sisters party and he needed saving from small children singing "let it go" or asking him to do his version of "in summer". "Oh ok see you on Monday," said Neish. "See ya bozo," yelled keri from upstairs, the girls had gone back upstairs when their friends hug had finished. "Bye bye tom Tom," said Zoe. "Tom Tom?" Asked keri.

"I'll explain later." Said Zoe.

As Neish walked into the room the two sister squealed. "Soooooooo..." Said keri

"So what?" Asked Neish

"Oh don't pretend like you don't know." Said Zoe smiling.

"I seriously..." She was cut of.

"You and Tom." Said keri

"WHAT?!" Yelled Neish hoping she could make out they were just friends however much she loved Tom he had so much he couldn't tell her. He was convinced she couldn't deal with the secrets and had insisted, despite being head over heals in love, that they shouldn't be together. "Oh come on," Keri replied "that hug was way too long to just be friendly."

Zoe chimed in with "and you both clearly like each other." Oh bugger thought Neish. Is it really that obvious?

"Yes, they can see it very easily," said Tom "don't answer out loud just think it!" "Why?" Thought Neish "because I'm not actually speaking I'm talking to you via my mind. I can read your mind and I can make you do whatever I want!" Tom explained. "No you can't!" Thought Neish "oh really one thing you wouldn't do right now?" Asked Tom "punch Zoe" thought Neish "Neish," said Tom "yes" thought Neish "punch Zoe," said Tom. Aneisha walked across to Zoe and swung a phenomenal punch in her face. "Oh my what the hell?!" Yelled Neish

"Told you," said Tom who was now stood in the door. "What the bloody hell was that?" Asked Neish

"Mind control you said you'd never punch Zoe and I said I could make you and I did." Said Tom casually

"So, you two?" Asked keri

"For gods sake raven!" Yelled Tom. Uh oh !

"Well done Alex!" Yelled keri. Zoe and Neish stared at Tom or Alex and keri or raven. Zoe moved to the door blocking there escape. "Neish ring frank." Zoe said firmly Neish did as she was told and rang frank. She told Zoe how long he'd be and sat down on her bed. Alex moved to sit by her. "What's going on?!" Neish whispered angrily in his ear. "I don't know if I'm aloud to tell you!" He muttered. "Is it bad?" She asked quietly. "Not bad, dangerous." He replied in the same volume.

"What's going on?" Asked frank.

"Well we were all talking and he got annoyed with her and called her raven and then she called him Alex and we're really confused." Said Zoe first pointing at Tom then to keri and finally between her and Neish. "This is a long story. First meet raven xavier and Alex summers!" Said frank. Raven waves at her name and Alex nodded hello. Frank sat the girls down and explained the long story in as much detail as he felt necessary. Neish and Zoe sat wide eyed and open mouthed at the story. "So you two are like literal freaks?" Asked Neish

"Uhhhh ehhh yeah," said Alex "well sorta"

"Yeah you could say that." Said raven

"And your names are Alex and raven?" Asked Zoe

"Yes. Alex Summers and..." Alex said

"Raven Xavier!" Finished raven.

"So if he can do all that jazz with your mind what can you do?" Asked Neish

"I'll show you," said raven and she undid her top and let her beautiful butterfly wings out. "Wow," said Neish "I wish I was like you,"

"No you don't," said Alex "you don't want to hide who you are because if you don't you'll get literally killed. We're always hiding a group of us from Stryker. He's the CIAs top scientist and he wants us all dead he will take the professor and who knows what he'll do with the rest of us." Aneishia looked up at him he had panic written across his face. She smiled as she heard raven and frank leave the room. "Alex," she said he smiled to him self "it's ok you know. To be different I mean."

"Neish I'm not different. I can fucking read your god damn mind and make you do what ever I fucking want. It's not different it's a genetic mutation. I'm just further along the evolutionary track then you and frank and dan. It's kinda amazing but.." He was cut of. He smiled as he felt neish's lips crush against his own and he fell ,unable to stop, into the kiss before remembering and quickly pulling away. "Tom what?" Asked Neish quietly.

"I just don't wanna hurt you. See ya on Monday chimp. " they both laughed at that.

"Sorry mr I'm further along the evolutionary track what about your sisters party tomorrow!" Said Neish

"1: hello my name is Alex Summers 2: you don't have to come." Said Alex

"Haha" said Neish laughing at the way he always checked

"See ya Alex." Said Neish.


	6. Chapter 6: sharp endings

**So hear we are the last chapter of birthday trauma there is a sequel planned and chapter one written yet i still need two character to complete it. **Alex and Niamh had finished the decorations and hitch had moved everything to wear it needed to be. It was at this point that people began arriving once everyone was there. Alex kept a look out for neish. "Here," he yelled as he saw her walking up the drive. Everyone else hid from the birthday girl. Alex opened the door and Neish stood there wearing a lilac dress matching shoes and make up. Alex now felt really underdressed in his Doctor who t-shirt and battle-star galactica style trousers. "Hey!" Said Neish walking threw the door. "Wow this place is amazing. Where is everyone Alex?" She asked. "Just follow me," he replied smiling as the pair walked into the room all the other guests jumped out and yelled "surprise". Neish was so happy she was in tears. "Thank you so much Alex." She cried

"Hey, don't cry you deserve it." He said pulling her into a hug. "Ohhhhhhhhh" jeered Dan.

"Piss off." Said Alex.

"What did you say?" Asked Dan in fury

"Piss off!" Yelled alex

"Dan don't!" Yelled keri as he saw the blonde pull back his arm to punch her fellow mutant. Too late Dan's fist went into alex's face. Instantly, blue veins began appearing on Alex's face. "What the hell?" Asked Dan

"You've set the beast free!" Said keri "Alex calm down!" Too late the beast had been released and the blonde stood no chance in a matter of seconds he felt his back slam into the wall opposite. He tried to get up but Alex was already there. Then beast calmed. They had Alex back! "Dan!" Yelled Zoe

"Zo?" Asked Dan confused. Zoe ran up to him and flung her arms around his neck holding him as tight as she could. Dan slowly eased into the hug. The rest of the evening was unadventful and soon all the guests were leaving. It ended up with just alex Neish and Niamh in the house. "Alex how did you hire this place?" Asked Neish

"I live here," replied Niamh.

"Sorry who are you?" Asked Neish

"Ah umm Neish this is Niamh. She used to work for mi-9 and she's a clone of the mastermind." Said alex

"Umm alex please can I go home now?" Yawned Neish rubbing her eyes to indicate she was tired. "Sure I'll walk you." Said alex

"Thanks I'll just get my coat." Said Neish

Neish walked of to get her coat.

"alex here's her present," said Niamh quickly before starting the stairs. "Omfg tidy!" Said alex.

alex walked to the door and met Neish. They walked down the street peacefully hand in hand until they came across Dan. "Awww," he said "Look at the two lovebirds."

"Piss of for the last god damn time!" Yelled Alex. Carefully, Neish place one hand across his chest restraining him if needed. alex sensed this and walked past Dan ignoring him. The pair reached Neish's house. Alex pulled out the present and placed t in her hand. Cautiously the young girl opened the box to reveal a beautiful blue pendent. "I love you Thomas Tupper." Said neish

"I think you mean Alex summers but yeah!" Said Alex "I love you more!" He said. "Night Alex." Said Neish before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Alex yet again pulled away. "I don't want to hurt you. I love you too much." Said Alex as he walked away. Little did he know that something terrible was going to happen.

1 hour later.

Neish was ready for bed and was just about to go down to get a drink. When she noticed the bathroom light was on she went over to it but got there and it went out. She walked back to the flight of stairs. She stood still. She could feel a cold breath on the back of her neck.

"Once there was little girl,

Who played that stupid game,

Now she has to pay the price,

With blood all in her mane,

So when at last the boy is down

And the beast set free

You know therefore the deed is done

now know the wrath of me."

Whispered a voice before placing two cold hands on the girls back and pushing her down the stairs. Neish tried to get up but she couldn't. She cried out for help but nothing came except for darkness and pain

**look out for the sequel 3 spy's one detective**


End file.
